(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling, winding or unwinding of an elongated object on or from a reel body, in which the at least one elongated object is guided by a guide head onto the reel body. The reel body is mounted to rotate, and is rotated by a drive member.
(2) State of the Prior Art
In a previous apparatus, a reel body defines a central bore and is held on both sides respectively by one journal engaging this bore. The journal, and consequently the reel body are then rotated by a motor for winding. In this case, a non-slip transmission of rotary movement from the motor to the reel body is not guaranteed. In particular, at the time of starting-up, sliding friction frequently occurs between the journal and the reel body due to the moment of inertia of the reel body. Consistent winding, in which windings are applied without a spacing between them on the reel body, cannot be achieved with this apparatus.